As is already known, when normally using a mop, the operation of wringing the mop is frequently repeated, inserting the mop into the wringer and simultaneously performing a rotating movement at the same time, which brings noticeable effort both at the level of the wrist and the arm as well as the backbone by the person who is doing the cleaning.
In an attempt to alleviate this pushing and twisting effort, elastic wringers are known to be used, which as the user pushes the mop into the wringer it tends to close, attempting to squeeze the mop cloth of the mop as much as possible.
There are also devices known to have handles where a pressure handle deforms the mop cloth and wrings same, but like in the above example and even when there is a positive effect, the effort by the person using the mop is still considerable.
The lever systems also present the additional problem that the user loses his/her natural position and ease, having to bend to activate said lever.